What really matters
by Kay-Mika
Summary: Pierre admits, that what really matters lays within a person.


What really matters

Disclaimer: Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi. I own nothing and I'm not earning any money with it.

Rating: + 13

Warnings: fluff, romance, shonen-ai

Summary: Pierre admits, that what really matters lays within a person.

Paring: Elle-Sid Pierre x Hermann Kaltz

A.N.: it turned out different that I had planned it. Normally there should have been sex in it. But okay.

For pucchikyogirl: thanks for the great discussion about Pierre and Napoleon and who would be top and who would be bottom ;p

* * *

What really matters

With a smile Elle-Sid Pierre took the photograph in his hands.

The picture showed him and Hermann Kaltz on a sunny spring day at the stables. In the background were blossoming apple trees and a horse and a pony.

He remembered that day perfectly; like it all had happened a only moment ago.

He had invited Hermann Kaltz to the stables of his family for their six month anniversary.

It had been a nice day.

Harry had been thrown off by every horse he had given him, until they had found him a light brown pony with blond mane and a straw in his muzzle.

He had laughed, because the pony had looked exactly like Kaltz, but the two had gotten along nicely. Love at first sight you could say. (And because the pony hadn't a name, Kaltz had Christianized it Hamburg)

He still chuckled at the memory and made a mental note to search for the photo of Kaltz and Hamburg..

He sighed and got a little bit calmer again.

They hadn't seen each other for two weeks now, because Harry was in a training camp and he would be off to one, too, in three days.

True, there was always telephone and internet, but…. They both weren't really safe.

It might be paranoid of them, but the fear that someone would listen to their private talks and blab about it, was always there.

And to end their career, just because they were together was something that they both didn't want.

He knew that they weren't the only gay football players and that if they all would stand up, they all could save their careers and live free, but no one was trusting the other.

Who would tell, if really everyone would stand up, so they kept their mouths shut and pretended like they were heterosexual.

It made him sick to lie about his live, to not show whom he really loved, but that was how it was.

Humans were always afraid of the things they didn't understand and wanted to destroy everything that was strange in their opinion.

But were they really that strange? Were they really outsiders? Or Wasn't it more like they were normal and the others were strange?

Who said what was normal and what was strange?

He bit on his lip.

Since he knew Harry, since they were together this thoughs kept on filling his head; crept up at the most unlikely moments and they just wouldn't go away.

Before Harry, he hadn't thought about such questions.

He had flirted with boys as much as he wanted; not caring for consequences or who knew of it.

He had left broken hearts all over France and he had been rather proud of it, enjoying the power he had over others.

But then Hermann Kaltz had stepped into his life. Ugly, loud, rude.

Admittedly, he would have said, that Hermann Kaltz had been (and still was) a great football player, but he wasn't a beauty.

He knew, that he judged people by what they looked like, Luis Napoleon had told him often enough about it and how stupid it was, that what mattered lie inside; but he had only shrugged his shoulder and hadn't paid much attention.

He had lived his life, like he had always done, surrounded himself with exquisite and beautiful things.

And then Hermann Kaltz had stepped out of nowhere and destroyed his world, had proven him wrong and Napoleon right.

They had been forced to share a room during the training camp for the All-Star-Team.

He had hold up his nose high and had looked down on Hermann Kaltz just because he wasn't pretty or beautiful.

He had believed that he was so much better then him, but then Hermann Kaltz had proven him wrong, too.

His French accent was horrible, but he had beaten him in every single discussion and they had a lot discussions. And always when he had lost, he had stamped with his foot and had scowled.

He hated to lose and to be beaten by someone he had thought of an ugly gnome wasn't his deepest wish.

He had asked Napoleon to swap rooms with him, but Napoleon had only shaken his head and told him to live with it; Hermann Kaltz was a nice guy. At that moment, he could have had strangled Luis Napoleon right then and there, but he had only tossed his pretty hair back and marched off, nose up high in the air; but once in his room he had let his anger out.

Stupid Napoleon, stupid training camp. Stupid Hermann Kaltz.

That very same evening he and Hermann Kaltz had a first class fight.

They had shouted at each other until they were both hoarse and then …. Well, then they had kissed.

He Didn't knew why or how it happened that they kissed, only that they had kissed ….and damn, Hermann Kaltz was a very, very good kisser.

They had broken apart, their breaths coming out in little puffs, mingling together and their lips only inches apart. And it was at that moment, that he decided to throw all his resentments over board and to believe that beauty lay within a person.

He wasn't regretting it. Not a moment.

They still argued, it somehow belonged to them or just because the make up sex was so much better, but whatever it was, they still were together.

He never quite understood why, but what did it matter anyway?

Hermann Kaltz was beautiful in his very own way.

One year ago, he would have laughed at anybody, who would have told him, that he would say that Hermann Kaltz was beautiful; but that was one year ago. Today he would say it, without thinking about it.

Hermann Kaltz had a charm about him that he couldn't quite understand, but it was there.

He was funny, generous, nice, caring, a good friend and an even better lover.

Elle-Sid Pierre put the photograph down again.

He still judged people by what they looked like; Hermann Kaltz was just an exception from that rule, but a love above everything else.

- THE END-


End file.
